Together Forever?
by vicki86
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are now together but when a new guy shows up, Troy starts to become distant and ignoring Gabriella. Gabriella confused by his behaviour turns to the new guy. Major Troyella fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Gabriella wait up." Troy Bolton yelled to his girlfriend who was walking down the hallway in the school.

Troy and Gabrielle had been dating ever since the party after the call backs, and the championship game and the decathlon. They were practically inseparable since that night, they were either practicing for Tinsel Town or she would watch him practice basket ball or just being together.

They exchanged a quick kiss and Gabriella asked, "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a good morning kiss before we start classes." Ryan said taking her hand as they headed to home room.

"You did, did you." Gabriella said smiling, "You know Troy Bolton you are the sweetest guy in the whole entire world."

"Only because of you." Troy said kissing Reilly on the cheek.

Just then Chad came up behind them rapping his arms around there shoulder and putting his head between there's and said, "You two need a room. Can't you guys give up the kissing for like ten minutes."

Troy shrugged Chad off with his shoulder, "Maybe I should have said something to you when I caught you and Taylor up in what I use to considered my secret spot making out."

"Hey I should thank you man for the perfect spot in this school were only you or the science geek's would find me." Chad said laughing and yelped in pain when he felt someone slap him on the back on the head.

He turned around to find Taylor standing there tapping her foot.

"Science geek's huh?"

"I'm sorry baby." Chad said trying to give Taylor his best puppy eyes.

"Awwww, how can I be mad at those eyes." Taylor said giving Chad a big kiss.

Watching them abruptly making out, Troy laughed and said, "And you are commenting

on me, huh?"

When neither of them responded Troy took Gabriella's hand and together they headed toward their class.

Right before they headed into the classroom Kelsi ran up to them with sheets of music waving in her hand.

"I added a new song to the play, so can you guys meet me during free period to rehearse and maybe after school." Kelsi asked all excitedly.

"A new song Kelsi, but its only three weeks till the play. How did you manage to add more?" Gabriella asked, "What did Darbus say?"

"Well I also added a solo piece in for Sharpay so when I had her on my side convincing Darbus was easy." Kelsi said. "Here take these."

Troy and Gabriella took the sheets of music.

"You added another love song." Troy said briefly reading threw the music.

"Well you guys seem so much in love and the lyrics just came to me and I decided they

would be perfect for the play. What do you guys think?" Kelsi asked.

"I can't believe you wrote a song about us." Gabriella said reading the lyrics. "This is great Kelsi."

Gabriella gave Kelsi a hug but they quickly broke apart when the warning bell rang.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Kelsi said turning and running down the hallway.

Both Troy and Gabriella took there seats toward the front of the classroom when Darbus walked in with a young man walking by her side.

"Quiet class." Darbus said glaring at people which they all knew meant if they weren't quiet they would all end up in detention. "Now everyone I would like to introduce you to a new student in the class. This is Eric White."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Home room ended quickly and Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss before him and Chad and the rest of the basket ball players headed toward the gym. When Gabriella went to leave Darbus called her back into the class room.

"Gabriella you are still fairly new here and so you know what it's like. I want you to show Eric around and help him get familiar with the school. I also want you to bring him to your and Troy's rehearsal, he was in the plays in his previous school so I told him due to his move we would find a role for him in our play." Darbus said.

Gabriella looked over at Eric. She couldn't help but start comparing him to Troy. Eric was much more built then Troy and his hair was darker and way shorter. She couldn't help but feel a little bit attacked to him but her mind quickly went back to Troy and the new song Kelsi had written for them.

"Sure I can do that." Gabriella said. "What is you schedule like?"

As they headed out of home room he pulled his schedule out of his book bag and handed to Gabriella who looked over it and found it amazing that they had everyone of the same classes.

"Well this will be easy, all you have to do is follow me around today seeing we have the same classes." Gabriella said heading toward science class.

"Don't tell me you are into sciences and math?" Eric asked amazed.

"Well at my previous schools I was known as the Freaky Math Girl, so yeah I guess you can say that I like Math and Science. Just last week our school's decathlon team won." Gabriella said proudly.

"Congratulations. I'm sure though that you are the brains behind the team." Eric said.

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "It wasn't just me, there was a whole team there."

"I'm sure you are the brains." Eric said.

Gabriella not wanting to keep the focus on her switch the conversation towards him.

"So where are you from?"

"From New York, my dad got transferred down here." Eric said.

"Well here's our class. Better get in before we are late." Gabriella said.

While in class Gabriella introduced Eric to Taylor and Sharpay. They both looked completely smitten by him, even Sharpay appeared to have a crush on him. After class they headed to the theater to meet up with Troy and Kelsi. But hearing that Eric would now be joining the Drama club under the assistance of Mrs. Darbus, Sharpay felt obligated to accompany them, along now with Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hope everyone is enjoying my fan fiction. This is my first fiction here but I have been writing my own stuff for years. Please review!

Chapter Three

"Troy," Gabriella said coming up from behind him in the theater, "you remember Eric from home room right? He is joining the play and the drama club."

Troy turned around and saw Eric standing next to Gabriella. He quickly smiled at him and shook his hands.

"Well welcome to the play, I bet Darbus is happy she got another painter on her hands. Plus you got the best guide in the school with my Gabbi." Troy said walking over to Gabriella and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah she is the greatest." Eric said looking at her.

Troy saw the look that Eric was giving Gabriella but chose to ignore it. He was the new guy and besides how could he not look at Gabriella that way she was so beautiful. But it didn't matter Troy knew where Gabriella's heart belonged, and that was with him.

"So are you going to do any singing?" Troy asked Eric.

"Hopefully, I really love singing." Eric said.

"Well if that's the case here is the person that you really need to make friends with." Gabriella said pointing at Kelsi who had just walked onto the stage. "She is our play maker, and if you are nice, and suck up to her she may help you out with the singing department."

"Hi, you must be Eric." Kelsi said coming up to Troy, Gabriella and Eric.

"Hi Kelsi, they saw you are the one I need to make friends with to be in this musical." Eric said.

"Well I can see what I can do, but right now I have to work with Troy and Gabriella." Kelsi said heading to the piano.

Eric went down to sit with Sharpay in the audience while Troy and Gabriella went to the piano with Kelsi.

Kelsi started to play the piano and the auditorium was filled with voices of Gabriella and Troy.

While they were singing Eric turned to Sharpay and asked her, "So what else goes on in this school besides the decathlon team, and musicals."

"Well there is the sports teams. That pretty much covers any of the important teams in this school. Or at least any of the teams that matter here." Sharpay said.

"Well maybe I'll try out for the sports team, along with drama I use to play basket ball in my last school." Eric said.

"So you did a little bit of everything in your last school, are you smart too?" Sharpay asked jokingly.

"Actually I was the top student in my last school." Eric said laughing.

"Great here we go again." Sharpay said rolling her eyes, referring to the time when Troy auditioned for the play along with Gabriella and the whole school started acting crazy thinking they could do anything they wanted or desired.

Eric laughed not truly understanding what Sharpay meant by that. He turned his attention back to Troy and Gabriella singing on the stage. Unknown to him, he was over whelmed by the feelings that he wanted to be the one up there singing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Troy showed up to basketball practice the next day and was shocked to see Eric standing there in a uniform. He looked over to his father who was busy talking a mile a minute to Eric. Troy walked over at Chad who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What is going on here, why is Eric at our basket ball practice?" Troy said ignoring Chad's shrugging of his shoulders and asked anyways.

"Well from what I heard he was some hot shot basket ball player from his last high school so your father thought it was only fair to give him a shot here. Your father didn't think it was fair that he lost his chance at playing just because his father moved him here." Chad said.

"Yeah, isn't my dad just the greatest." Troy said sarcastically.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you?" Chad said picking up on his sarcasm.

"It's nothing, just didn't sleep well last night." Troy said, he didn't know why but something about Eric he didn't like.

"OK Wildcats gather around." Coach Bolton yelled to the team, "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our team Eric White. He'll be playing forward today seeing that is his old position and I find a permanent position for him once I see how he plays. To warm up we'll work on some chest snaps, now line up."

Seeing the look on Troy's face his father came up to him and said, "I know you play forward but I want him to feel welcomed and that was his old spot, I don't want him to regret coming to me, so please don't turn into drama son on me over this and let Eric get comfortable with the team and you'll go back to your spot."

Troy just shock his head and walked away from his father. He couldn't believe what was going on, his own father had replaced him, the captain of the team for the new kid. He dreaded the next hour of practice and decided to look forward to the musical rehearsal and getting to spend time with Gabbi.

When Troy got to the auditorium he was completely shock to see what was happening on the stage. There singing their song, the one that Kelsi had written for the two of them was Gabriella and Eric. He didn't know what to think, first Eric replaced him in the gym, with his own team, now he seemed to have replaced him on the stage.

When the song ended was when Gabriella finally noticed Troy standing there.

"Hey Troy, what's going on." Gabbi said in her usual bubbly voice.

Trying to shake this feeling that he was being replaced Troy said, "Nothing, came to rehearse, but I guess you don't need me."

He didn't mean to say that, but it just came out. However everyone either didn't hear him or they chose to ignore it.

Gabriella looked over at him and asked, "Well are you gonna come up here and sing with me or is Eric gonna have to fill in for you all day?"

Her comment really wasn't meant to be mean but to Troy it was as if she had slapped him. He didn't understand why everyone after one day had taken such a liking to Eric.

"Actually I'm not feeling so good, I came to see if you wanted to skip rehearsal, but seeing you have a partner I guess you won't have to miss it. I'll call you later."

With that Troy walked out of the gym, he could hear them start up the lyrics that were their song but that didn't matter. Troy didn't know what was wrong with him but he knew that everything had turned backwards in the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gabriella was confused by Troy walking out of the gym like that. She hoped it wasn't because Eric was on stage singing with her because that hadn't been her idea at all. Darbus wanted to see his stuff so when she was asked to sing with him she didn't mind, except when this song was chosen, this was her's and Troy's song.

On the way out of the auditorium Eric grabbed Gabriella's hand and asked, "Do you want to go get a milkshake, or a pop or what ever you guys do after school?"

"Um, Eric you know me and Troy are going out. I really wouldn't feel comfortable if it was him going out with some other girl, so I really shouldn't." Gabriella said.

"Come on Gabbi, I don't know anyone, and I really don't want to go home by myself and stay that way until school tomorrow. You are the only person I really know. Come on, please." Eric pleaded.

"Fine. Just today, you got to make some friends. How about if I set you up with Sharpay. Her and Zeke looked like they were going to hook up but nothing happened. Besides dating her would help you out with the drama club. Then maybe you could be her partner instead of her brother." Gabriella said jokingly.

"She sings with her brother?" Eric asked, eyes wide open, "What about when they play lovers?"

"Don't ask." Gabriella said laughing.

"You know Gabbi you are fun to talk to. Come on lets get out of here." Eric said and they headed off the stage.

At the point where they were leaving the auditorium Troy came in the other side. Neither of them saw him, but he saw them. He saw the looks the way they were laughing and the last thing he saw was the way he but his hand on her back and she didn't do anything. Sure it was innocent enough but to Troy this guy was taking his life, and no seemed to care. First basketball, the in drama and now his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Thanks for all the great reviews, I keep trying to write an reviews keep popping up. Thanks for all of them. This may be the last chapter till tomorrow night, have to work all day. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six

Troy's POV

Troy was laying in bed that night waiting for his phone to ring. He figured at least Gabbi would call him to see how he was feeling, not even Chad called him to talk to him. He felt forgotten. How could everything turn so upside down. At dinner that night all his father could talk about was how good a player Eric was, and that he is so excited to have him on the team. He couldn't wait to get to school tomorrow to hear from everyone else about how wonderful they thought he was.

Even Gabbi, his Gabbi, how could she just forget about him so quickly. Two days ago they seemed to be so much in love, and now in his mind she has forgotten about him. He just wished he knew what to do, and how do make things go back to the way that they were before. When everything was perfect, before Eric showed up being mister perfect. What was next, him joining the decathlon team.

End of Troy's POV

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Taylor came running up to Gabriella who was waiting by Troy's locker the next morning.

"Guess who just signed up for the decathlon team?"

"Well I'm sure I can make a few guesses but it will all end up down on Eric. Am I right?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Of course your right. My God, what can't that guy do?" Taylor exclaimed. "What are you doing waiting at Troy's locker?"

"Well he wasn't feeling good yesterday so I thought I would let him sleep last night, so I never called. I figured if he was coming to school today this would be the first place that he would be, so I thought I would wait here for him." Gabriella said.

"You'll see him in home room, now come on, I want to do an early morning practice as a way to introduce Eric to the rest of the team." Taylor said.

Taking a last look down the hallway Gabriella agreed and followed Taylor toward the science room.

Eric got along great with all the members of the decathlon team, but stayed particularly close to Gabriella. Gabriella never paid close enough attention to the looks he was giving her but when ever she was looking ahead, his eyes where on her. He thought there was something special about her and really wanted to get to know her better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Troy entered home room and looked for Gabbi, he thought maybe everything he was feeling last night was just his wild imagination that he let go to far. He saw Gabbi sitting in her usual seat but sitting where he use to sit was Eric. Everyone was all gathered around them talking and Troy decided to join them.

Gabbi looked up and saw Troy coming over and asked, "How you feeling, we missed you at practice."

"Better, probably just one of those twenty four hour flu bugs." Troy said throwing his bag on the last seat in the classroom.

"Man, are you going to make it to practice today?" Chad asked Troy who was sitting beside him.

"Why wouldn't I make practice today, only missed one in my life." Troy said thinking back to that day him and Gabriella were hanging out with the drama club, that caused him to be so late that he missed practice.

"You still look a little sick to me man, but great." Chad said then added when he saw Darbus walk in, "Talk to you later man."

Darbus did her usual before class ramble and before Troy knew it the bell had rung. Troy jumped up and ran out of the class room and waited for Gabriella to come out. As people were passing him he could hear that Eric was the main topic in everyone's conversation. Even Sharpay was gushing about how good a singer he was and that now that Ryan was out of town with family Eric would make a good substitute.

Gabriella was one of the last ones to leave and walked out of the class room with Eric laughing.

"Gabbi can we talk?" Troy said falling into step with her and Eric.

"Sure Troy." Gabriella said flashing him a big smile.

"Are we going to get together during free period to rehearse for the play?" Troy asked, not even acknowledging Eric.

"Of course we are. But can we talk more then, we have to get to class." Gabriella said.

"Sure, that's fine." Troy said expecting that Gabbi would give him a kiss goodbye but she just turned down the other hallway with Eric.

At rehearsal everything started out great. Troy was starting to relax again when it was just him and Gabbi singing on stage. Of course Kelsi was there on piano, but it was still better then before when Eric was there. However the peace didn't last for long.

Sharpay and Eric walked into the auditorium with Mrs. Darbus.

"You two are doing wonderful, but I would like to see Eric up there, he and Sharpay have been working on the song." Darbus said.

"But this is our song." Troy said kinda angry, Kelsi had said that this song was written about him and Gabbi and like yesterday he felt that it was wrong that someone else was singing it.

"Troy Bolton always wanting to be the center of attention." Darbus said. "Like I said on the day of opening auditions and like I explained to your father the theater up holds that tradition that everyone gets a far chance at performing. Eric was the star in his school and it is only far that he gets a shot here at our play."

"What ever." Troy mumbled under his breathe as he and Gabbi walked off the stage and took a seat.

They watched the two on stage singing the song but Sharpay just didn't seem to be getting the song right.

"Gabriella will you please go up there and show Sharpay how it is done. She just isn't putting the emotion into this song like you do." Darbus said

Sharpay insulted by this turned and stomped off the stage. Gabriella just shrugged and got up and went on stage and performed the song with Eric.

"Bravo." Darbus exclaimed when they finished. "That was wonderful. Gabriella I want you and Troy to work with Eric, with Ryan away he is know the new understudy for the part."

Troy just shook his head. "I'm late for basketball. Gotta run."

"We still on for tonight?" Gabriella asked, referring to their usual Friday night date.

"You bet." Troy said.

"Hold up Troy I'm late too, I'll come with you." Eric said.

Together they both headed out of the auditorium though neither spoke a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Over the next week things for Tory went from bad to worse. If he thought he was imagining being replaced in everyone's lives he didn't think that anymore. It all started with Gabbi canceling their Friday night date to work with Eric on decathlon related issues. Then the whole team seemed to be in love with him and were always hanging off every word that he said.

Then during the next big game for the team his father chose to start with Eric as forward. Troy couldn't believe that his own father, the coach would bench him for this game. He was the captain of the team and he was being benched. The whole team was in love with him after he scored the winning basket.

Then during rehearsal Darbus seemed more concentrated with working with Eric trying to get him up to speed with the play. Troy was confused at why Darbus would jeopardize the play by putting him in it just weeks before opening night. He figured everyone thought Darbus was complimenting him by saying he didn't need all this rehearsal time and could work on other things while Gabbi, Sharpay and Eric worked at the play.

All Troy felt was replaced so he decided to make one last attempt to get Gabriella's attention away from Eric and try again for a Friday night date. He caught up to her after rehearsal on Friday.

"Hey Gabbi." Troy said coming up to her.

"Hey Tory. God it fells like we never get to see each other any more." Gabriella said then taking a big drink out of her water bottle.

_That's because you are always with Eric_, Troy thought to himself but instead said, "We've been busy, but I thought tonight that we could make up for all those canceled dates and go out tonight."

"Troy, believe me I would love to, but I got a huge test on Monday and will all this extra practice with the Decathlon team and the musical I didn't have the time to devote to school work. I really need to catch up." Gabriella said apologizing.

Sighing, Troy said, "We can study together."

"I'm sure you don't have studying on the brain. Don't worry after next week and we have the final decathlon meeting I will devote all that extra time with you. I promise. Now smile." Gabriella said giving Troy a quick kiss on the check. "I've got to run, but call me later."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Troy said letting his gaze linger on Gabriella as she walked out of the gym.

LATER THAT NIGHT (Gabriella's side)

Gabriella was studying up in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother had gone out on a date and hadn't planned to return until much later that evening. Sighing Gabriella put down her text book and went downstairs and opened the door.

There standing in the doorway was Eric.

"Can I come in, I need some help studying for our History test."

"I really prefer to study on my own Eric." Gabriella said a little shocked to see him standing there.

"Come on please, I really can't afford one bad grade, I need to keep my average up to get my scholarship to Harvard next year." Eric pleaded.

Sighing Gabriella pushed the door open and let Eric in. She led him upstairs to her bedroom and sat back down on the floor where she had all of her books spread out.

They studied for about half an hour when Eric finally got up the nerve and leaned over and kissed Gabriella. She was so shocked that at first she did nothing, but when Eric brought his hand up to the side of her face she started to freak out and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gabriella asked completely shocked.

"Well you have been so nice to me and you've been ditching Troy to help me so much that I thought things weren't so serious between you two so I thought I would go for it." Eric said, he know he should be embarrassed but for what ever reason he knew he would have regretted it if he hadn't gone for it.

"Me and Troy are together. I was trying to help you get settled in the school seeing I knew what it was like to be the new kid. I think you should go Eric." Gabriella said.

"But..." Eric started but Gabriella cut him off and said, "Go Eric."

Eric knowing there was no reasoning with her got up and left. Gabriella just sat there wondering what she was going to do now. She knew Troy already did have strong feelings for Eric, but this was going to push him over the edge and to add to the fact that if she told him what happened she would have to explain why she let Eric come over to study when she told him no. She had no idea what she was going to do.

(Troy's side)

Bored out of his mind Troy decided to go for a walk. Chad was out on a date with Tyler and the other guys were going to a party. Troy of course was invited but he didn't feel much like partying with out Gabriella.

Not knowing where he was going he looked up and realized he had walked himself to Gabriella's house. Seeing that her mother's car wasn't home he decided he would surprise her and went into the back yard and climbed up the tree that he used to get on her balcony.

However what he saw there shook him to the core. There was Gabbi, his Gabbi, sitting on the floor of her room kissing Eric. He didn't stick around to see what would happen next. He wanted to crash through the doors and kill him, but he couldn't. He quickly climbed down the tree and took off running towards the park. He knew he couldn't go home like this, parents would ask to many questions.

He sat down on the swing. Tears started to fall down his face and he did nothing to stop them. Then he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Gabbi's picture, the one that was taken on New Years Eve, on the screen of his phone. _Probably calling to break up with me_ Troy thought. He couldn't hear it, and decided to throw his phone as hard as he could. He could still hear ringing but it finally stopped Troy just sat there. He would deal with this in his own way. No way was she going to take the pleasure of cheating on him and then breaking up with him, no he would do it first.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying my story, couldn't sleep so I thought I would write another chapter or two. Watching Pirates of the Caribbean, hope everyone goes out to see the new one! Already got my ticket! Well enjoy the chapters and keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Nine

When Troy finally got to school on Monday he saw Gabbi standing beside his locker looking kind of angry.

When she saw him she said, "I've been calling you all weekend. You don't answer you cell phone, nor any of my messages and when I called you house your parents either said you were out or too busy to answer the phone."

"I don't owe you an explanation. I surprised that you found time in you busy schedule to even acknowledge me. I seem to be the farthest thing from you mind that I'm surprised you didn't know that..." Troy started but stopped knowing that he was going to go about Eric. Instead before Gabriella could say anything he said, "I think we should take a break, your just to busy for me and I think I need someone I can rely on and trust."

"Trust, what do you mean you can't trust me?" Gabriella asked confused, she knew he would be reacting that way if he knew about the kiss, but he didn't from what she knew.

However Gabriella changed her thoughts when Troy said, "You wonder why I can't trust you, maybe I should go ask Eric what he was doing Friday night?"

The look on Gabriella's face was all Troy needed to see. "Have a nice life Gabbi." With that Troy turned and walked away.

Author's Note:

Sorry chapter is so short, ten is going up with this one!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gabriella made it through her classes with out having a complete break down. Besides home room she didn't see Troy at all. He never came to rehearsal and when she met up with Chad and Taylor she found out that he didn't even show up to basket ball practice.

"What is up with Troy?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea, but he is acting really strange." Taylor replied. "What do you think Gabbi?"

Instead of replying about Troy she admitted to her friends about Friday night. "Eric kissed me Friday night."

"Oh my God!" Chad and Taylor exclaimed then Chad asked, "Does Troy know?"

"I think so, I don't know how, I never told him, but he broke up with me this afternoon." Gabriella said no longer being able to control her sobbing. The part where she said that he broke up with her came out in sobs.

Taylor rapped her arms around Gabbi.

"What happened between you and Eric?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, he kissed me and I shoved him away and made him get out of my house." Gabbi explained.

"Did you explain any of that to Troy that it wasn't your fault." Taylor asked.

Looking guilty Gabriella replied, "No, I was so shocked that he broke up with me that it never came to me. I have to find him and fix things!"

"Come on, we'll look together." Chad said.

Together the three of them set off looking for Troy, they looked everywhere's. Finally they came to the park where they found Troy sitting on the swing. Before he saw the three of them Chad and Taylor gave Gabriella a reassuring look and walked away.

"Troy can we talk?" Gabriella asked walking over to him.

"It's a free country." Troy said not looking at her.

"How did you know that Eric kissed me?"

"I saw, I came to surprise you and was on you balcony when you guys were kissing." Troy said not trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"He kissed me. I shoved him off and made him get out." Gabbi tried to explain.

"What was he doing in your room anyways?" Troy asked angrily.

"He needed help studying."

"And he so conveniently chose you to help. Shocker. You can't have me over to study with you but the minute he comes a calling you are there to help. I don't understand what it is about this guy that everyone loves. First he takes my place on the basketball team, then in the musical, he's with you on the decathlon team and now he's got my girlfriend. This guy is just so perfect you are all bowing down to his feet."

"How can you not trust me? After everything we've been through?"

"Let me think, oh yeah that scene in your bedroom, not to mention all those times you ditched me for him. Maybe you are blind but that guy wants you and now he can have you because I want nothing to do with you. Go away."

"Troy you don't mean that. Come on please can we talk about this?" Gabriella pleaded.

"I do mean it. Go away Gabriella." Troy turned his back on Gabriella.

When Troy turned around Gabriella was gone and that was when the tears started to fall down his face. The longer is stood there the more he realized that he just made the biggest mistake in his life. He just threw away the person that he loves. He just stood there watching the wind blow through the trees and cried.

Author's note:

Don't worry things will start looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gabriella went running through the park to find Chad and Taylor standing there waiting to find out what was going on.

"Oh my God Gabbi, what happened?" Taylor asked.

"It's over. He wants nothing to do with me. He is so insecure. I don't think its just about me, its about him. I'm done with him. He wouldn't even let me explain, he just told me to leave, so if he is going to be like that then so be it." Gabriella cried.

Before either Chad or Taylor could try to comfort her she was gone running down the street.

"I'll go find Troy and talk to him." Chad said. "You had better go after her."

They gave each other a quick kiss then headed in opposite directions.

Chad found Troy exactly where him and Gabriella had just fought.

"Troy," Chad said gently, "what is going on with you man?"

"Not you too. I want to be alone, I just completely destroyed my life with Gabriella and I don't even know why. I love her, and she tried to explain things but I just chose to push her away. It's Eric!" Troy said just getting angry again saying Eric's name.

"What is it about that guy that rubs you the wrong way?"

"Besides the fact that he kissed my girlfriend. My father has replaced me for him, he is doing my role in the play, singing my and Gabbi's song and he is smart. He is just to perfect and took my place in school." Troy said sadly.

"Troy did you ever think that Gabbi didn't care about you being the head of the basketball team, or singing in the play, she cares about you. This is all about your weird insecurities. You have been on top of this school your whole life and now someone has threatened to take it away and you just back down like a little baby. Now start being the Troy I know and get back on top of things!" Chad said.

"Chad I think I lost here." Troy said sadly.

"Come with me and together we'll think of something, and most likely and hopefully a big gesture to help you get her back!" Chad said.

Together they got up and headed over to Chad's house.

MEANWHILE:

Tyler never caught up to Gabriella. Gabriella figured she would follow her so she went another way. When she went around the corner she bumped into Eric. Not knowing what she was doing she grabbed him and kissed him!

Author's Note:

Well I'm tired, like 3am will update tomorrow, no work so I may even finish it! Hope you are enjoying. Thanks for all the great reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note:

Sorry it took me so long to update. Got called into work and had to do a seven hour shift. Well here is this chapter, hopefully the rest up tonight, or tomorrow night when I get home from the Pirates movie!

Chapter Twelve

The next day Taylor met up with Gabriella in her house. She had talked to Chad and knew everything that was going on with Troy, mainly the point were he regretted the way he had treated Gabbi and wanted to get her back. Now Taylor didn't approve of the way the Troy chose to handle the situation but she knew how happy Gabbi was with him, and how miserable she must be without him so she figured for her friend she would help fix the problem.

Gabriella's mother let her in the house and Taylor headed right upstairs to Gabriella's room. She thought she would see Gabriella looking like a mess but instead she saw her doing her hair in the mirror.

"Um Gabbi, where are you going?"

'Getting ready to go out." Gabbi said.

"Go out with who? Did you and Troy make up yet?" Taylor said hoping, that would make her job much easier.

"No, Troy made it quite clear to me that he wanted nothing to do with me any more so I made plans to move on. I'm going out with Eric tonight."

"Gabbi you'll be sorry if you do that. Go talk to Troy again, he'll listen this time I promise." Taylor said pulling up a chair to sit beside Gabbi.

"Taylor he made it clear to me his wishes, and I'm gonna stick by them." Gabbi said. "Now if all you are going to talk about is Troy please go, I don't want to talk about him."

Taylor got up and left. When she started to walk down the street she pulled out her cell phone and called Chad.

"So how did it go?" Chad asked.

"Not good. She is going out with Eric tonight. She really doesn't want to talk anything about Troy. She says that he made his decision and that he must live with it now." Taylor explained.

"This is not good. Tomorrow at school is going to be an interesting day." Chad sighed.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

Troy tried many times to talk to Gabriella but every time she saw him coming she would dive into the girls room or she would grab Eric's hand and walk in the other direction with him.

Gabbi knew what she was doing to Troy was mean but at this point she didn't care. In her mind he deserved it. She regretted the kiss between her and Eric that night but she was so angry at him that she wanted to get back at him.

Things got worse that day during basketball practice. Troy decided to finally attend, he wasn't going to let Eric effect his life anymore. He walked into the gym laughing and joking with Chad. He knew his father was going to kill him for missing so many practices but it wasn't like he was letting him play anymore.

His father glared at him from across the room but was busy talking to Eric. Eric followed Coach Bolton's gaze and gave Troy a smug look.

"So man have you figured out what you are going to do yet?" Chad asked him when he caught the glance between Eric and Troy.

"I'm sure it will come to me when the time comes." Troy said.

"I'm sure it will." Chad said.

Troy's father came out and paired them up to practice their passing and in the end Coach Bolton paired up Troy and Eric.

It didn't take long for the time Troy was talking about came around. They were practicing their throws while Eric keep throwing Troy the same looks as he did when he was talking to his father.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Troy asked angrily.

"No, but now that you brought it up I find it kind of funny how everyone in this school seems to like me better. Even the love of your life, everyone says that she couldn't take her eyes off of you until I showed up." Eric said gloating then added, "She is so hot and the way that she kis..."

However Eric didn't even have a chance to finish because Troy with all the built up frustration and anger that had been building in her finally came out in the form of Troy's fist in Eric's face.

Chad ran up to Troy and asked, "This is your form of taking care of things."

"I improvised." Troy said not being about to hold back his laugh.

However it stopped when Troy's father came up to them flipping. Troy not sticking around to hear it, took off running out of the gym.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Troy went running through the hallways toward the class that Gabriella was in. He didn't know what he was going to say or do but he wasn't going to leave until they were together again. When he got to the rehearsal room that Kelsi used to practice the piano he found the two of them sitting at the piano.

"Kelsi," Troy accidently shouted threw pure adrenaline, "can me and Gabbi be alone."

Kelsi quickly got up and left the room. Troy shut the door behind her and went over to Gabbi. She tried to get up to leave but Troy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart Troy looked down at Gabbi and said, "I love you Gabbi and I'm so sorry for everything I did to you."

"You love me?" Gabbi said completely forgetting her anger by those three words that she had always hoped Troy would one day say to her.

"From the moment I first saw you. I'm sorry. I know I let jealousy blind my judgement, and to top it I didn't let you explain or trust you when you did explain." Troy said then pleaded to her, "Please forgive me."

"Troy," Gabriella said but stopped herself when she realized she was about to give in to him way to easily, "You can't just come in here and tell me that you love me and expect me to turn to jelly and tell you I love you too and fall into your arms and act as if none of this happened."

Troy face turned to the complete opposite, he really thought this would be easy, pull Gabbi into a passionate kiss, proclaim his love, apologize and she would forgive him.

"So what does this mean." Troy asked.

"IT means," Gabbi said smiling, "that I love you and if you dare pull another stunt like this I will kick your butt so hard that you'll never be able to sit down again."

The biggest smile broke out on Troy's face and he grabbed Gabriella and gave her another passionate kiss.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again?" Troy asked.

"Oh course it does, as long as you promise to take me to the movies tonight." Gabbi said smiling.

"And dinner, all your choice." Troy said kissing the tip of her noise. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too."

The two of them hand and hand headed out of the rehearsal room and came face to face with Eric and his busted up nose and black eye.

"Not smirking now are we Eric?" Troy said smiling.

"I'm going to be smirking because you are now officially off the team which leaves me as the soon to be voted in captain. And due to your actions I dare say you will no longer be able to participate in the spring musical, so that leave me and Gabriella to do the main roles, but all that time we'll be together practicing for the decathlon." Eric said trying hard to smirk.

Before Troy could say anything Chad and Taylor came up behind them.

"You won't be captain because none of us will vote you." Chad said smirking.

"And after everything you've done, none of us are willing to be on the same team as you." Taylor said.

"And there is no way that I will be in that play unless my leading me," Gabriella said looking up at Troy, "is next to me."

"The one thing Eric you have not realized about his school that it doesn't matter how good you are at something you have to be a team player. And from your actions we all know that you are not one." Chad said. "And if Troy gets kicked off the team because of you there will be no team left because I will quit along with ninety percent of the team."

"So I'll ask you again Eric," Troy said, "why are you smirking. Seems to me as if you have just lost everything."

With that Eric turned and walked away.

Troy smiled and looked around at his friends, the ones he thought had forgotten about him. Now he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

This is my last chapter. Hope you guys all enjoyed my fan fiction. I'll be writing more

due to all the great reviews from everyone!

Chapter Fourteen

A couple weeks had gone by and everything seemed to have gone back to normal for Troy. Eric was still there but he made sure that he stayed clear of Troy and his friends. Troy had left the basketball team but convinced the rest of the guys to stay on it. He didn't feel it was far to give up their one thing because of him, he still had the musical to look forward too. Eric dropped out of the decathlon because he was only there to get closer to Gabbi.

Troy and Gabbi talked everything out, including the other kiss with Eric, but Troy understood that he drove her too it and did not blame her. He was just happy to have her back and that their relationship seemed to have grown.

It was after practice at the musical where they had just finished singing their song when they headed up to their spot in the school to talk in private.

"So Gabriella, do you love me?" Troy asked.

"Do you even need to ask." Gabriella laughed, "I only tell you around five million times a day."

"I love hearing you say it because I love you more then anything." Troy said leaning down to kiss her.

"Forever?" Gabbi asked.

"Together forever and always!" Troy replied.


End file.
